The present disclosure relates to a process and radiography device by means of a radiography cassette adapted on a support element, of cushion or mattress type arranged respectively on a seat or bed, on which rests a part at least of the body of the patient, allowing said patient resting on said support element to be radiographed.
A radiography cassette is classically made up of a plate with a rigid, thin parallelepiped square, such as a metal or synthetic square incorporating a photosensitive support for a type of radiation employed, especially and most generally, X-rays.
A process consisting of lifting the patient and placing the radiography cassette directly under the part of the body of the patient to be radiographed between the body of the patient and the face of the support element supporting the part of the body to be radiographed, especially the upper face of the support element in the case of a mattress on a bed is known.
This process is barely practical, since it requires the patient to be lifted and causes disturbance to the patient by a number of handlers. Also, in the case of strongly traumatized patients, this type of handling is proscribed, as any handling of the patient constitutes a risk for his integrity, especially in the case of fractures of the spine or severe burns.
A process is also known in which the radiography cassette cooperates with a cassette support integral with the bed or seat frame, in fact below or behind the latter, which is then covered by said support element of cushion or mattress type for the purpose of comfort of the patient whose part of the body to be radiographed rests on said support element.
This process is less disturbing for the patient, but does pose a problem of image quality obtained by radiography, in light of moving the zones away from the body to be radiographed, as much as the height of the frame and thickness of the support element.
A disadvantage of this process in particular is that the equipment arranged between the cassette and the body to be radiographed can generate artifacts.